Waking Up
by misschels15
Summary: Maria/Randy  Maria and Randy have been together for a long time, but will it come to an end when Randy hits Maria?  Eve/Kelly  Eve and Kelly dates secretly, but will it be over if Eve can't make it official?
1. Prolouge

Waking Up

Prolouge

MARIA/RANDY

'It was just a hit'

Maria dabbed at the gray-purple color that had circled around her eye. It stood out in her reflection. Red hair, green eyes, heart-shaped face, and a bruise on her left eye. It was HER fault. She had hurt RANDY'S feelings. He had a right to hit her. Right?

She ignored it. What happened happens. Maria added blush to the bruise and quickly closed the mirror door. She turned to the dress that lay in her bag. Freshly bought. A red cocktail dress that gradually suited her red curls. RANDY would love it. At least, now he wouldn't complain about how horrible she looked at Maryse's cocktail parties. Maria slipped on the dress.

There was a light knock at her apartment door and she knew Mickie was here to pick her up. Maria opened the door for Mickie.

"Ready to go?"

"Yup." Before Maria could slip out of the door Mickie grabbed her by the shoulder. The bruise had went through the blush. "What is that?" Maria wiped her eye. She couldn't let anyone know about Randy hitting her. They'd keep her from seeing him. She loved Randy. And she guess Randy loves her as well. They were meant for each other and if anyone found out they would tear them apart.

"What is it?" Mickie asked again. She squeezed Maria's hand. "Nothing" "It can't be nothing!" Maria rolled her eyes, she wished Mickie would just leave it alone. "I said nothing" She said more roughly. Mickie let go. "Theres a bruise on your eye" "If you don't get off of it I just won't go." Though, Maria knew she was lying. Of course, she'd go. Just not with Mickie, but with Randy.

EVE/KELLY

'A Decision'

"To WWE, the greatest company in the world!" Clank! The glasses clanked together. "And to the sexiest woman in the world" Ted added grinning at Maryse who just smiled. "Yes I am". Eve sat next to Kelly Kelly at the long table in the middle of the room. A long red table cloth fell down the table. She was nervous. Kelly wanted her to tell EVERYONE, but how could she?

Everyone would think she is a freak and it'd probably ruin her sports career. She'd heard Vince McMahon was very strict when it came to relationships. "Okay, any news before we start the party" Maryse asked. Eve felt Kelly nudge her in the elbow. It was the time to say something. Another nudge. Eve stood up. Just say it already, better to get it over with. "Well" Everyone was looking at her. Waiting for the news. "Ummm…" Kelly was smiling at her.

Say it.

"I.."

"I just got a house in Los Angeles"

Everyone clapped. Except Kelly who wasn't in her seat. She had went to the Ladies Room. "Nice, I used to be in LA until I met this sexy lady" Randy smiled at Maria who turned bright red, but managed to grin back. Eve faked a smile. "I have to go to the bathroom, excuse me" She scurried to the bathroom.

Kelly was staring at the mirror. Tears were streaming down her cheeks and her eyes were bright red. "I'm so sorry, Kelly" Eve whispered. She just didn't have the nerve to tell anyone. Kelly had always been more rebellious then her. Eve didn't have guts in the relationship. "You were suppose to tell everyone about us" She said.

"I'm sorry" Eve knew she already said it, but it was the only thing she could force out. "Why didn't you!" Kelly yelled and fell to the floor, burying her head in her hands. Eve hated to see her like this. She knelt down beside her. "I love you and that's all that matters" She said. "If you loved me why didn't you tell everyone!" Eve wanted Kelly to lower her voice. She couldn't imagine how Maryse would humiliate them if she found out.

Kelly pushed her away. "I'm going home"


	2. Betrayal

Chapter 2 Betrayal

'Heartbreak'  
Maria woke up the next morning, feeling satisfied. She wouldn't have to worry about Randy hitting her again. He'd promised never ever to put a hand on her unless it was to love her. She felt their relationship was sky rocketing onto Cloud Nine. Maria couldn't imagine what could ruin their love now?  
She rolled over, Randy wasn't In bed. Maria sworn he was in bed last night. Where could he be? She rolled the covers off of her and went to the living room. No sign of Randy. She decided to call him. His phone wasn't in the house, she didn't hear it ring. He must have left. Though, Randy didn't answer her call.  
It would've at least been nice of him to tell her he was leaving or maybe leave a little note. Of course, it was like Randy to ditch her when she was finally having a 'Cloud Nine' moment. Maria spent the morning alone. Just like any other morning.

The phone ran again, startling Maria out of her usual nap on the couch. Randy hadn't came back and it'd been four hours. She quickly pressed the phone to her ear. Maybe it was Randy? Maria? It was Gail. Maria and Gail had became good friends eversince Gail joined the Raw roster. Gail? Have you seen Randy? Maria asked. A hesitation came from the other end. Thats what I called to talk about What? She could hear Gail arguing with someone in the background. Randy. Randy what? Gail had took the phone off her ear. The background shouts had become louder. I don't want to hurt her! She has a right to know! It'll tear Maria to parts She loves him. I wish I didn't have to be the one to say this. Gail said silently. Maria knew what was coming. It'd happened before. The smeared lipstick on his mouth and teeth. The smell of unfamiliar perfume. The day he cheated on her. Why would Randy do it again. He'd promised to never love anyone else, but her.  
Maria could feel the pain piercing through veins, but couldn't utter a word neither a tear. Before Gail could say something else, the door swung open and in came Randy. He was in a Tux and a blue tie. He looked drowsy...and guilty.  
Hey, babe He sat beside Maria on the couch. Unaware, the fact that she was ignoring him. She was so disgusted she didn't want to speak to him. Who knows where his mouth has been this time. Yes? Maria said still pressing the phone to her ear. I saw Randy making out with some girl at the club last night. Gail continued.  
Maria glanced at Randy who had turned the VCR on. I know She whispered. Gail sighed. I'm sorry Maria Its okay. After the phone call ended, Maria came into the kitchen. She needed a cup of coffee. Since, the moment was finally coming. There was nothing she could do, but kick Randy out. He cheated on her twice and hit her. This is enough, right? She sipped her coffee continuously and came into the living room again. Randy kissed her, but she turned away. Whats wrong? He asked.  
She practiced the conversation over the phone with Gail. You She said and sat down. I talked to Gail and she told me everything. Randy bit his lip and frowned. I don't know what your talking about. Maria sighed. 'Why is he making this so hard.' The girl at the club you were making out with. Randy laughed humorously. What girl? Maria groaned. You went to the club after the cocktail party and made out with some girl. Randy fell silent and pursed his lips. Gail was right. No matter what Maria wanted to think. Randy had cheated on her last night and it was hard to deny. I'm sorry, baby. Randy said. She came on to me. He put his arm around her, but she pushed away again. She was disgusted. How could she even trust him anymore. There was only one thing to do.

Maria went in to the bedroom and opened the closet. She began throwing Randy's clothes everywhere. Randy came charging into the room. What are you doing, Maria have you lost your mind! Randy shouted. Maybe she was. Maybe Gail was wrong. Maria started to put the clothes back. Randy had a smug smile settled on his face. He hugged her. The only girl I love is you. Just like that she gave in to him. He was the only man she loved and it'd kill her to leave him. So what, if he kissed a girl. He swore he tried to pry her off, but was unsuccessful. He loved her.  
Randy brought Maria down on the bed and they began to kiss. She was back on Cloud Nine and it felt better then ever. She ran her fingers down his baggy jeans. Rubber... She whispered. Randy didn't seem to hear. Rubber could mean only one thing. Maria pushed Randy off again. What now? He barked.  
Open your pockets? She demanded. Randy stared at his shoes in guilt. I told you I tried to get her off of me. Maria dug in his pockets and pulled out the rubber mystery. A condom! She cried. Randy didn't answer but fidgeted with his jeans. It was like the whole world had collapsed on her. Was it true? Randy didn;t just make out with the girl, but got even more intimate in the bed?

Out She threw the condom to the floor. Randy looked up astonished. Me out? Maria nodded. He punched his fist into the wall, leaving a hole. With all the working out he did to maintain his wrestling career. Randy could squash Maria as if she were a fly.  
Maria began to throw his clothes out of the closet. :I mean it, Randy! She could feel the tears urging to break out, but she couldn't cry. Not now, not in front of him. Please, Maria I love you. Randy cried. Maria tried as hard as she could to ignore those words and she kept throwing the clothes out of the closet.  
Suddenly, Randy turned her around and smacked her hard against the face. It hurt and her face burned. I'm not leaving! Randy shouted and pushed her out of the way. It was tempting to cry. Tears escaped her eyes. He hit her again. He said he wouldn't and he did. Again. It was all that ran through her mind. 'He hit me.'

'Moving On'  
Eve tried millions of time to call Kelly, but she never answered. It was like she moved her out of her life completely. What did Kelly expect? It was her first time actually dating someone she really liked. She wasn't pretending to be in love with Chris Masters or Miz anymore for the paparazzi. She was actually dating the girl of her dreams, yet she blew it.  
Still, she couldn't regret not announcing that she and Kelly were in love. What would everyone think? What would Maryse think? Her parents? ?  
As Eve walked through the crowded streets of New York toward the WWE headquarters, she couldn't help but think what if the relationship effected her job. She'd heard it all before. Gays are freaks Stephanie Mcmahon used to say.

What happens if she and Kelly were fired for it. It was no time to think. She stood in front of 's office. Through the glass doors, she could see Kelly having her meeting. Maybe she should come back when it was over. Still, Eve longed to talk to Kelly and apologize.

Eve pushed open the door and and Kelly both looked up. Eve didn't dare look at Kelly for fear of a glare. Eve, your just in time. exclaimed. Kelly hugged him and walked right past Eve without a word. It was official. Kelly hated her.

So, Eve. started. How would you like to be a pro on NXT season 4? Eve blinked her eyes in astonishment. NXT. The new WWE show that searches for new wrestling talent. Of course, I'd love to. She exclaimed. Mr. Mcmahon beamed and looked down at his paperwork. He looked up with a bright smile. On one condition.

This wasn't good.

what? Eve asked looking from his smug smile. You get back with The Miz for the Night Of Champions. It was too good to be true. Here Eve was back in the place she started. Pretending she was in love with a guy. She looked out the glass doors. Kelly was flirting with...Rosa Mendes!

How could she?

Fury burned inside of Eve.  
Fine.


End file.
